Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a constant temperature water supply system that adjusts water from a water supply source to a constant temperature and supplies the water to a processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In general, in the processing apparatus such as grinding apparatus and cutting apparatus, the water temperatures of processing water, cooling water for a spindle, and so forth are managed to constant temperatures. By supply of the processing water and the cooling water at the constant temperatures, the deterioration of the processing accuracy due to thermal expansion and thermal contraction of machine parts and damage to the apparatus itself due to contact between parts like seizure of the spindle are prevented. As a related art, a constant temperature water supply system in which water supplied to the processing apparatus is kept at a constant temperature by a constant temperature water supply apparatus is known (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-127343). In the constant temperature water supply system, a temperature adjuster is provided in the middle of a flow path that leads to the processing apparatus from a reservoir tank and water adjusted to a constant temperature by the temperature adjuster is supplied to the processing apparatus.